Masquerade
by Chocolate covered charas
Summary: Song fic, one shot.  "We'll make it fun when it's over and done, I still want you, to see the real me.  No more disguises, let true love decide if we should be, together."    I belive it's time for our masquerade. . . Come and join. . .


**Choco covered: OH MY GOD ASHLEY TISDALE HAS OFFICALLY TAKEN OVER MY MIND! OMFG! QAQ Supriseingly I'm pretty calm about it though. ^^**

**Addey: God, I would hate to see how you freak out *Shivers at thought***

**Choco covered: So I have made this Rimahiko about my favrite from her so far! It's called Masquerade! It's really good... I suggest listening to it while reading...**

**Choco covered: It's a one shot about how Rima is con-artist in acient day londen (You know like pretty victorian dresses and carriages?) she constently has to change into diffrent disguses to get what shes looking for. One day when invited to a ball in her old town she decideds to play the prince for all he's got. But...? What? Has she seen him before? Etheir way, in her mind-**

**He's going down.**

**Oh dear god that sounds corny. -_- It's better trust me (I really, really hope). Any way heres the awesome link: .com/watch?v=IgsJw5-6W3I It's an awesome Code geass AMV But it helps fit the mood...thing. **

**Anyway with out further adio I do not own Shugo chara or Ashley Tisdale (Though how freaking cool would that be?)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hip shaker, <em>**

**_Dream maker, _**

**_Heartbreaker, _**

**_Earth quaker_**

**_I can be anything that you want me to_**

I snuck into the ally way cheaking for people before pulling up my cloak and taking my knife out, running it along my cheek very gently, making my eyes start to water. Again very carefully I did the same all over my face making it covered in scratchs andwith dirt and now covered in blood. I put my blade calmly away in a pocket in my cloak and making sure my clothes were ripped correctly before nodding in appreciation at Utau's handy work, I began to run in the direction of the noble men's house already smiling about how much I would get this time.

Looking panicked but smiling on the inside, I knocked on the door hurriedly looking left then right then pounding the door once more until the handsome man I had been seeing for a week stepped out, a worried expression on his face.

"Rima, what wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him tears welling up.

"I was robbed! It-it was horrible! I don't, I couldn't, I, it it-" I broke out into excessive sobs.

"It's okay! It okay! Here come inside!" I smirked under my cloak before looking up once more horrified.

"I have to leave now if I don't want to starve in the next town. I just wanted to say good bye. . ." I rubbed my eyes and turned to leave when he set a hand on my shoulder. "Wait...I can write you a check so you can make it." He pulled out his check book and scribbled something on it before handing to me. "It's not much but I hope you'll be okay." He kissed my forehead before shutting the door.

I walked on staring at the check and going back to the ally, before two figures appeared before me.

"How did our little heartbreaker do?" Amu asked stepping out to look at the check over my shoulder.

"Wow," Utau said from behind, "That's 50$ more than last! We are doing well." We all laughed on our way back to the hotel.

**_Coin spender, _**

**_Mind bender, _**

**_Jetsetter, _**

**_Go getter _**

**_I'm changing my getup for anything you choose_**

"Hey Rima, let's try these nobles in the next town over." Amu said from across the hotel room pointing to the map we all share.

The place she was pointing to was a pretty wealthy town on the edge of the city, just a few miles from here. It looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why? There are better clients the opposite direction." I stated. Utau nodded, not taking her eyes off her book, agreeing with me.

She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to come over. I sighed and set down my notes for the next gamble joining her by the map. She pointed to the picture of the castle twice.

"The King and Queen are holding a masquerade in honor of the Prince's 17th birth-day. With all the commotion it will be the perfect time for you to nab his jewels and such." She said,

**_I don't mind trying on someone else_**  
><strong><em>I won't mind seeing just how it felt<em>**

"Besides, disguises are our forte." She gestured to our overflowing closet of clothes consisting of dresses and rags to robes and trousers and mask and every article of clothing you could imagine.

"But why me?" I asked not missing the 'for you' in that sentence. "I would need to be invited."

I don't mind pretending to be someone else. In fact I love it, the rush of being a completely different person for a night, or week. It makes life easyer if you never have to be just one person. You would never have to stick to one personality. Especially because it means,

**_I might like changing my disguise_**  
><strong><em>to make you happy<em>**

I can keep my promise to _him._

_"I want you to always be who you are!" A boy with girlishly long hair sat up and faced me. "In fact, promise me you'll be so courageous that, no matter what people say, you could even be a million people!" _

_I crikled my eyebows in concentration thinking it over. ". . . Okay, fine. I promise!" I said holding my pinky._

But like I was saying, it's not like I mind but, being thrown in jail for robbing the prince isn't exactly on my list of 'things to do before I'm twenty'.

Amu smiled and dropped a crisp white envelope with a broken royal seal on it onto the map.

"Because you _are_ invited."

**_Here's my formal invitation_**  
><strong><em>You and me go masquerading<em>**

I looked up at her finally realizing way the town was familiar-It was my old town.

"They missed you," She said. "When a 'source' dropped a hint that you were close by they jumped at a chance to see you again."

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I haven't seen anyone from my hometown in years; if I were to suddenly show up and then vanish with their money they would be heartbroken. I stifled a grumble though-Business is business.

"Fine."

Amu flashed her victory smile and was suddenly dragging Utau to help her dress me up. They both laughed evilly as they pulled and styled my hair and in a matter of hours I was in front of the Fujisaki palace.

"Remind me why I have to do this alone?" I said through my orange and red mask.

"Because this is _your_ hometown, therefore, _your_ job." Utau said, "And we didn't get invited so. . . Bye!" With a wave of her hand they were both gone instantly.

I sighed and entered through the big wooden double doors that overcastted me after showing the guard my invitation and soon enough the music of the band and dancing people with masks of all kind filled my eyes and ears, overwhelming and reminding me that this was my first solo mission. Totally alone. I surveyed the room, it was a gigantic ball room filled with ribbons of the royal colors of blue and purple covering every inch of the palace, along with more than half the people. A bit too soon I spotted a wave of violet hair that was the Prince and found him standing by the table of presents.

I sweat dropped at the huge pile of wrapped paper and multi-colored ribbon behind him. That thing was a mountain!

I brushed it off and studied his expression that showed a false smile put on for the guests who wished him a joyful birth-day, and saw that when the people looked away he seemed bored. I readied myself to face him, fixing my dark orange and red ball gown **(link of her mask and dress on profile)** and slowly stepped down the marble stairs. After fighting to make it through the crowd I found myself behind him as I took a deep breath before silently appearing next to him, also staring into the crowd.

**_Lose ourselves in this charade and_**  
><strong><em>Is this love we're imitating?<em>**

I started to lose myself to this character I was playing. I remembered the boy that I think I loved. I tried to think about how he would cheer me on.

_"Come on! I thought you promised to be courageous!" _Then he would laugh as if he was too hilarious. Smiling with the thought of him I started the conversation.

"So I see you have got just about one of everything in the kingdom now." I said glancing at him while still positioning my head to be looking at the crowd.

He did the same looking down at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"I suppose." He chuckled.

**_Do we want what we've got?_**

"Do we want what we've got?" I said referring to the presents.

**_If not,_**

"And if not?" he replied still smiling but now looking back at the dancing couples.

**_I say "So what!"_**

This time it was I who chuckled closing my eyes and waving my hand, as if brushing away a fly.

"Then I say 'So what?'" This time we both looked at each other.

"It's not like you need _everything_." I smirked.

**_Here's my formal invitation_**

He widened his smile to a genuine one and offered his hand out to me as the next song started, a gesture meaning 'I'm a prince so you have to dance with me. Just be flattered and go with it.'

"Well than here's my formal invitation."

I put my hand in his allowing him to lead me into the middle of the dance floor, swaying with the music as he spun me in random directions letting the full enjoyment of the masquerade sink in. I probably won't be coming back after this so why not?

I laughed freely as my eyes wondered to his face and getting trapped as I looked at his own eyes. I smiled, hypnotized as he smirked.

"So may I ask who you are?" He questioned.

"Mashiro Rima. I haven't been home in years so I'm just visiting." I lied smoothly. He twirled me again and paused before talkin.

"Ah yes, my parents told me about you, our family's used to be friends so," He nodded as we stopped suddenly.

"Let me be the first to welcome you!" He lifted his arms to show me a set of stairs covered with the royal blues and purples leading up to the other levels.

I blushed slightly realizing that I was staring at his eyes so long I didn't notice we were at the other side of the room.

"I suppose you know who I am." He said putting a hand on my back and ushering me up the steps.

"Yes, Nagihiko Fujisaki prince of 'the dancing kingdom'." I said trying to keep up.

He nodded as we reached our (apparent) destination. There were more double doors (I'm starting to really dislike these doors that make me feel so small) that were white and looked marble. He twisted the brass knob open to reveal a balcony with even more white marble and railing that wouldn't do much to prevent a fall. It reached about mid-back for me.

**_La la la la, you can be me my_**  
><strong><em>Schoolteacher, <em>**

**_Mind reader, _**

**_Dream weaver, just be the_**  
><strong><em>One I can count on to play that with me<em>**

He closed the doors behind us as I gazed out into the starry night pretending not to notice the fact that there was a key in the door. Locked. Heh, looks like I've been found out.

_"Heh, you could easily beat him! You know you can take him any day!" _I shoved the voice of the boy out of my head and waited for the footsteps behind me.

_"Now!"_

I turned around pulling my dagger out of the braid in my hair and shoving it at his neck causing a drop of blood to spill at intact. Nagihiko smiled whole heartedly as if having a knife to the throat was the funniest thing in the world. I could think of funnier, like, being on the other side of the blade. Yeah, that ones funny, really funny when you see their scared faces.

. . I. . . Think I'm a sadist.

Anyway, when he smiled he started reaching for my mask. As he finger brushed the edge I flinched and added more pressure the dagger looking down. Not the best way to get on a guys good side.

"You're lucky." I said surprising myself. "You don't have to be ten different people to get food on the table." My voice started to quiver at the end, and I guessed it was because of the nerves of getting caught.

"And how would you know that?" He asked brushing a strand of hair behind my ears. I gasped and tried to look more threatening (Which is a bit hard considering I'm wearing a mask and I already have knife to the guys neck).

"School teacher? Mindreader? Dreamweaver?" I thought of the first few disguises me and Amu had put together.

**_Hot waiter, cool skater, trail blazer, pulse raiser_**  
><strong><em>Naughty or nice whatever you want to be<em>**

He huffed a laughed as his bangs covered his eyes suddenly in one swift movement swiped my mask off.

"H-hey!" I said feeling like a child who got her doll taken and held the blade in one hand lowering it a tad while reaching for my mask that he hung over my head. He put it on seeming less prince like by the second.

"Why don't we see if I can?" I the way he smirked through my mask seemed eerily creepy, especially when he grabbed my wrist that held my dagger.

**_You wanna try on someone else?_**  
><strong><em>You might like seeing how it felt<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you mind changing your disguise<em>**  
><strong><em>If it makes me happy?<em>**

"And why would you do that for me?" I asked, hands on hips.

He scooped me up faster than lightning and I was seriously worried when we were balancing on the edge of the balcony.

"Because it would make you happy!" Nagihiko replied over the whistle of the wind on the way down.

I scowled and crossed my arms as the orange fabric of my dress kept fluttering in my face, waiting for the ground to hit. Just in case you wanted to know, no, he didn't break his legs (sadly).

**_Here's my formal invitation_**  
><strong><em>You and me go masquerading<em>****_  
><em>****_Lose ourselves in this charade and_**  
><strong><em>Is this love we're imitating?<em>****_  
><em>**  
><strong><em>Do we want what we've got?<em>**  
><strong><em>If not, I say "So what!"<em>****_  
><em>****_Here's my formal invitation._**

"You know it's not the smartest idea to let a girl loose if you wanted to lock her out." I said jumping out of his arms, arms still crossed.

And then he made that gesture again, the one that said 'I'm a prince so you have to dance with me.'

"No." I said walking away. "I'm leavening before I get arrested."

"Then you might want your mask back."

I turned around to see him dangling the mask once more. Aaaahhhh, Amu will kill me if I lose that mask.

"What do you want for it?" I sighed.

**_Let's go, let's go masquerading._**

"Teach me how to masquerade."

I looked at him like he was stupid (wouldn't surprise me. . . ) before shaking my head.

"Masquerading. . ." I said looking distant "Is an art. It's only acting with costumes, and in real life."

"I don't care. Teach me." He said looking serious

I don't know what it was about him, but he seemed desperate, and he made me feel. . . Sick of pretending to be someone else.

**_We'll make it fun when it's over and done_**  
><strong><em>I still want you to see the real me<em>**  
><strong><em>No more disguises, let true love decide<em>**  
><strong><em>If we should be, together<em>**

I smiled before taking his wrist and dragging him out of the gardens to the exit laughing like a little child, running until we had made it out of the palace walls and in front of the carriage Amu was waiting. It was dark so she probably didn't see. . . .

She snapped her head up when she saw me, reins in hand.

"Did you get the princes money?" She asked excitedly.

"Nope," I said holding up Nagihiko's hand. "I got the prince."

**_Here's my formal invitation_**  
><strong><em>You and me go masquerading<em>**  
><strong><em>Lose ourselves in this charade and<em>**  
><strong><em>Is this love were imitating?<em>**

She looked dumbfounded but eventually after staring for a while just put her fingers to her head, rubbing her temples.

"Just get in the back." She muttered darkly. I think I heard her say 'I feel a headache coming on'.

Utau who was in the front next to Amu looked back and whistled.

"Wow, we should send you on more solo missions if you bring back royalty." She commented wiggleing her eyebrows.

I blushed and punched her shoulder as she and Amu cackled up front. I turned to Nagihiko.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

**_Do we want what we've got?_**  
><strong><em>If not, I say "So what!"<em>**  
><strong><em>Here's my formal invitation<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's go, let's go masquerading<em>**

He took a big breath before letting it out, "I'm a little scared but. . . I'm sure I want to," He turned to me. "Because your here!"

The smile he gave reminded me of the boy. Might as well give him the same pep-talk the boy did.

"Well if you're going to be here you have to promise me something." I said sounding old.

He nodded. I closed my eyes reciting him.

"Promise me you'll be so courageous that, no matter what people say, you could even be a million people!" (Cause you kind of have to but, you know)

He chuckled a little covering his mouth with his hand.

"What?" I asked.

". . . Okay, fine. I promise!" He said holding out his pinky with a wink.

**_La la la la la la la la_**  
><strong><em>La la la la la la la la<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocó covered: Who else thought that seemed rushlame?**

**Addey: *Starts to raise hand***

**Chocó covered: Don't you dare.**

**Addey: Review. ;D**

**Choco covered: Let me know if I can change anything!**


End file.
